1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to the game of golf and particularly to a device and method for teaching and assisting golfers in correctly stroking the ball. Indicia in the form of strips are releasably attached to the ground to allow the golfer to correctly stand and address the ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art And Objectives of the Invention
Various golf teaching aids have been devised in the past to assist golfers in swinging a club correctly and such devices have included modified club heads, shafts and grips. Such prior devices do not provide the necessary features to allow a golfer to develop the correct "feel" for the golf swing when using regular golf clubs. Hence, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a golf training aid and method which can be used by the golfer with standard golf clubs.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a golf training device which will assist the golfer in developing a smooth directionally correct swing with any of the variety of golf clubs used.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a golf training aid which can be easily transported and set up, either on a practice tee or elsewhere as desired.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a golf training aid which is relatively lightweight, and can be compactly stored for carrying on the person or in a golf bag.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a golf training method utilizing a series of strips of flexible, durable, UV-inhibited plastic material which can be quickly fastened to the ground in a variety of configurations with golf tees, yet which will remain in place for many months or weeks as wanted.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.